A Stranger and a Ghoul
by Tempest Novastorm
Summary: A person keeps breaking into her house. Everytime he breaks in, Hinata would find her house in a mess. Strangely, she has not called the authorities. Even more stranger, when she returns home after a break in, everything is returned to normal, as if the person never came. One night, she sees a tentacle like thing dangling from the window. Curiosity wins her over. What could it be?
1. Soo Another Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic! Yayy!

Hi! It's Tempest Novastorm!

So...

I know on the book cover it says TempestLarimar, but that is my pen name on wattpad. I have a story called 'The Guillotine', if you guys wanna you can check it out! It has blood, death and violence in it though...

So yeah! A Stranger And A Ghoul is one of my new Tokyo Ghoul Fanfictions, its a shiro Kaneki story and an original character named Hinata ~ who I also used in my other Tokyo Ghoul story 'Expect the Unexpected'

Enjoy, guys!


	2. A Ghoul Broke Into My House?

_**Author's Note: This is the story I will be working on, no worries, Expect the Unexpected is not completed yet.**_

 _ **Also, please do not mistake this story as complete as well. The complete tag may randomly pop up sometimes, but I can't do anything about it :(**_

 _ **This is not a 'you' story, but parts in italics are what Hinata ~ the caramel haired female is thinking at the time.**_

 _ **Enjoy guys :)**_

After a long day of work in the hospital tending to sick people, she went home.

She gasped as her eyes gazed around her apartment.

With annoyance, the caramel haired female sighed.

This was the third time her house has been broken into over the course of a week. Everytime, tables and chairs are overturned, vases shattered into pieces on the floor, and everything would be in a different place than when she had left them. And of course, this time us no different.

Something like this happens... yet she still hasn't called the authorities.

The first time her house was broken into, she had found the floor covered in a trail of blood that le to the bathroom. Her shower curtain had been stained with blood. She supposed whoever broke in had took a brief shower. Gross.

Then she had found her first aid kit lying on the floor of her bedroom. There was a few unused bandages scattered around and a bottle of disinfection alcohol. The window in her living room was opened. There were a few scratches on her walls. Her house was in a mess. She had been so tired that day, she hadn't even bothered to tidy up.

Strangely, she found all her valuables accounted for. Nothing was missing. So that guy isn't a robber...?

Even more stranger, on the next day after her house was first broken into, her house was neat and tidy when she came home from work. Everything was back in place. The blood stained places were gone. The scratches were covered up. The vases were either fixed or replaced with an exact same replica. Everything was back where it originally was.

It was as if the person never came.

The second time her house was broken into, it was almost the same. Furniture overturned, blood on the floor, and it seems like the person took a shower again. The next day, it was all clean and tidy again.

Curious, she had bought a surveillance camera from the electronics store across the street from her house. After setting it up, she slept till today morning, where she went to work. And to find her house in a mess once more.

The female smiled. She can finally see the person who keeps breaking into her house.

Going to the computer on her desk, she loaded the security footage. The security camera sge bought was a cheap one, which meant it had lower and poorer quality. But it was fine by her. As long as she can see who gad broken into her house multiple times, it's fine.

The video is loaded.

She turned the footage on. The black and grey image flickered.

She watched as the window in her living room shattered in the footage. A person crawled in, coming to view in the video. He was... bleeding. She squinted her eyes as she looked closer at what the camera had captured. The man in the footage ~ he is still young... like a teenager, she noticed ~ lifted his head up. There was a... mask covering the middle part of his face and his right eye. It was ling enough to cover his face down to his cheeks, and even extended to below the cheek, gradually sharpening into a tip, like a beak.

And on his back... there were... tentacle like things with... are those little centipede legs? There were centipede-tentacle like things sprouting from behind his lower back... it... it looked like... it looked like a ghoul's kagu~

NO.

" _NO... OH GOD... NO... THAT MAN... HE'S... HE'S A GHO- GHOUL HE'SAGHOULHE'SAGHOUL OMG OMG OMG NO NO NO HE'S THE ONE THAT BROKE INTO MY HOUSE OH MY GOD NO NO NO NO NO NO WHY WHY ME I'M JUST A NURSE NO I DON'T WANNA DIE HAVE I MET HIM BEFORE WHY DID HE CHOOSE ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE IN THE WORLD... Ok... calm down... calm down Hinata... just because he broke into tour house does not mean he wants to eat you... it doesn't mean he means you har-harm... it doesn't mean he has set his sights on you for his nextnextnext prey... he... A...A A A GHOUL..._ " She whispered to herself.Hinata trembled in fear. She doesn't want to get eaten. She doesn't want to die. She just wanted to help people. To live a happy life... And now this is happening... What should she do?

She sobbed and crashed onto the sofa, and slowly cried herself to sleep.

Little did she know right then and there, said ghoul had been sitting on top of her rooftop, kagune dangling down, as he looked at the stars that shone brightly. He had caught every single word she had whispered.

He chuckled.

"I never planned to eat her or harm her, and I never will. She's a nice human. She never even called the authorities once. She deserves her peace and she deserves to be protected should any ghoul want to hurt her...

I'll pay her a surprise visit tomorrow."


	3. The Ghoul

Just like everytime, her house is clean and tidy after the break in.

But now she is worried.

Not a human, but a ghoul. The person - no, thing has been breaking into her house is a ghoul.

She doesn't want to get eaten. She doesn't want to die.

Sighing, she crashed onto her sofa.

A flash of red caught her eye. Looking towards the window in her living room, she saw a red... tentacle-like thing dangling from her rooftop and over the window. It was swaying slightly. The only people in Tokyo who had these things are... the CCG -quinques- and ghouls.

She silently hoped that it is the CCG. But then again, what would the CCG be doing on her rooftop?

She widened her eyes. God, the thing on top of her house... another ghoul. Unless, of course, this is the same ghoul that had been breaking into her house.

Will this be her death?

Up on the rooftop, the ghoul was smiling. The smell of fear from the female human had reached his nose.

"I would never hurt you... don't you worry..."

The ghoul held up a name one of his informants had given him on a piece of paper earlier today.

"...Hinata"


	4. The Visit

_**Hinata's thoughts are in italic**_

The ghoul leaped off the rooftop and landed softly in front of Hinata's living room's window.

Hinata yelped.

In front of her is the same ghoul she had seen in the security camera footage. His left eye has a red iris and a black sclera. His right eye is covered with the beak like mask just like the one from the video. A ghoul indeed. It broke her window with his elbow, and stepped inside of Hinata's living room.

She screamed as she recognize the ghoul as Centipede, better known as Eyepatch.

 _RUMORED TO BE A KAKUJA AND DEADLY ONCE HE SET HIS SIGHTS ON SOMEONE._

 _NO NO NO NO NO NO, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE._ Suddenly, a hand is clasped over her mouth, preventing her from making an noise. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a kagune tentacle wrap around her waist, the little Centipede like lega on it twitching and scratching her lightly.

Tears began to stream down her face.

A sudden voice by her ear startled her, making her jump a little.

"Shh now... its ok... I'm not going to hurt you... I'm going to let yoy go... but if you run away, call the CCG or police, attempt to kill me, or even scream, I will have no choice but to kill you... you got that?" The ghoul asked. Hinata nodded, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Good. I really don't want to kill you, Hinata." The ghoul said as he released his rinkaku kagune from her waist.

 _WHAT THE HELL HOW DOES THAT GHOUL KNOW MY NAME OMG IS HE A STALKER?_ Hinata thought furiously.

"Don't scream, kay?" The ghoul muttered into her ear as he took his hand away from Hinata's mouth.

Hinata fell onto the ground and scrambled back until she hit a wall. She curled up into a ball like shape, burying her head into her knees.

The ghoul advanced slowly, careful not to scare her even more than she is now. Hinata quietly sobbed.

"I'm sorry for breaking into your house so much. I deeply apologize. Don't worry, Hinata, I won't hurt you... trust me..." The ghoul said as he crouched down to look at Hinata.

Hinata sobbed even more.

A hand was suddenly placed on her back. It moved up and down her back.

 _Is this ghoul... trying to sooth and comfort me?_ Hinata wondered.

It WAS kinda comforting...

The ghoul smiled as he felt her body loosen up and relax a bit. Her breathing was getting ready bit calmer. Her sobs are not as loud.

"I know your name is Hinata... but you probably don't know mine... My name is Kaneki Ken. You may know me as Eyepatch or Centipede... but I promise you, I mean no harm to you..."


End file.
